A Whole New World, or Life
by SailorCherryBlossom
Summary: When everything is turned upside down and nothing is as it was before, what will happen. Sakura and Tomoyo put everything they have ever known to be true to the test, how much do they really know? What will happen when everything was, is, never as it seemed to be? 'Expect the unexpected' is what Kero always says. they should listen. SxS TxE HxG HrxR
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Kimono glided down the side walk on her yellow and pink skates. Her auburn hair, which came just to the end of her shoulder blades, was swirling around as she spun on her skates. It was still summer. There was still time. Still time to hang out, go to the beach, practice magic, and most importantly finish summer homework. She hadn't even started her homework. Sakura made a quick turn and road into King Penguin Park. She road over to Tomoyo who was siting on a swing.

"Hey Sakura! Where's Kero?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura sat down on the swing beside her and started undoing her skates and replacing them with white flip flops.

"He's at home playing a new video game. I just hope he can keep it down, I don't want my dad finding him." They both laughed, but instantly stopped when a white owl dropped letters in their laps.

"Wait..." Tomoyo said as she looked at the letters, "Why is it addressed to Tomoyo Daidouji-Black?"

"Mine says, Sakura Kimono-Potter." they opened the letters and read the same thing out loud. "I don't understand what this means." Sakura and Tomoyo shared a look before a voice made the jump.

"It means that you are very special." they turned to see a man with a long white beard, half moon glasses partly tying to hide his sparkling blues eyes(that reminded them of Eriol), and white/silver robes. "It took me years to find you both. I wasn't 100% sure I would find you." They both shared a look thinking this might be about the Sakura Cards and Tomoyo's sorcery powers that allowed her to read minds, trace people, teleport, heal, turn invisible, and she could even ask the Sakura Cards for help, because she figured out how to draw power from the moon and Sakura's star.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean." Tomoyo and Sakura said at the same time. The mysterious man laughed at the two. They were obviously very close to do something like that and not even blink.

"I see your parents didn't tell you. Well, it would be hard to hear it come from a stranger, so I implore you to ask your parents about those last names on the letters there, but that is not why I came. I came to tell you that if you choose to attend Hogwarts then I would send someone to come and get you 3 days before the school year starts. You will be very behind on your studies, but with your family history I hove no doubt that you will not have a problem with catching up to the others in your year. I really implore you to join our school, because I believe your attendance at our school may be an important asset for what is to come, but more on that later." Sakura and Tomoyo shared looks before Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, I still haven't had a chance to finish my summer homework, and going to a magic school sounds really cool. I would have to talk to my Dad about studying abroad." she looked at Tomoyo waiting for her answer.

"Going to a magic school is a once and a life time opportunity! there is no way that we can't go!" Tomoyo jumped up from her swing eyes sparkling. "Not to mention the things I could record!" The old man laughed at her great enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm glad your excited. Until I am told otherwise I will send a Professor to come and escort both of you to Hogwarts. You will get your supplies and come to Hogwarts right after that so you can do some reading and such. it would be wise to study up before come to class." Sakura stood and held out her hand to the man.

"Thank you very much for this." he shook her hand and smiled.

"The pleasure was mine, and I will await your arrival at our humble school." And with that he was gone. It didn't surprise the girls much, because of Tomoyo's teleportation ability.

"Now all we have to do is convince our parents to let us study abroad, and ask them about those last names." with that Sakura and Tomoyo set out for home hoping for answers, and a chance to go to England and study magic. it was a dream come true, but what really awaits them when they get to Hogwarts? And why are they an asset.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... Can I go?" Sakura looked up at her father.

"Well... If its something you really want to do then I won't stop you." Fujisaka told his 'daughter.'

"I also have to ask you about this last name that came on my letter. It said Kimono-Potter. Its probably nothing, but I thought I would look into it anyway." Fujisaka went pale, and Sakura's worries grew. Toya entered the room right as she said that. he placed his hand on his father's shoulder.

"We all knew this day would come. Even Mom." Fujisaka nodded and gulpedlooking Sakura in the eyes.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We didn't know how. Your adopted." His words froze her like ice. "Your last name before we took you in was Potter. you where one when your parents were murdered. Nadeshiko was your Godmother. After your parents died we took you in and changed your last name to Kimono."

Sakura choked back tears thinking about this. Her father wasn't her father. Her mother wasn't her mother. Her brother wasn't her brother. She felt cheated by death somehow. she never really knew her adoptive mother or her real on, and she didn't know her real father. She still loved her adoptive family the same, but she couldn't help but think 'what if?' What if her real parents hadn't died? What if her parents had told her the truth.

"Please don't be mad." she looked up at Fujisaka and saw the same loving father who had always been there for her. Even if he was an adoptive father he was still her father no matter what. she smiled through the tears she didn't notice had fallen.

"I'm not mad." Her voice came out as a whisper. "Do I have any other family?"

"It was believed you had a twin brother, but he was taken somewhere. We tried to locate him and found out her was with his aunt on your mothers side." Sakura nodded as Fujisaka explained this. she could see the troubled look on this face that said 'she will never forgive me,' but in all truth he was already forgiven when he hadn't lied to her, or tried to hide it.

"It doesn't matter who's blood runs through my vains," he looked up at Sakura surprised, "because you will always be my family." She got up from her set on the couch and hugged her father and brother.

~with Tomoyo~

"Can I go? Please Mom!" Sonomi laughed at her daughter a bit. Tomoyo was using her puppy dog eyes on her mom trying to get her to cave.

"I don't think I could stop you if I wanted to." Tomoyo jumped up and hugged her mom.

"Oh, and I forgot, the was this name on the letter I got," Sonomi went visable pale as Tomoyo said this, "it was Daidouji-Black. It's probably nothing, but I thought I should ask." Sonomi knew she had to answer, but she did NOT want to.

"Um... Black... It was, is, your fathers last name." It took a moment for that to sink in. Tomoyo had always assumed that her father was dead, everytime she asked her mother about him she always changed the topic. maybe this was the one time she would answer any of her questions about her dad.

"What was his name?" Tomoyo decided to start off small.

"Sirius Black, but don't let the name fool you he was always making jokes about everything. He played pranks with his friends, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. They even had a name for their little group, the Marauder's. they had these nick names too, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony, James was Prongs, and Peter was Wormtail. They were a wild bunch. Your father the wildest. He was also very romantic."

Tomoyo loved hearing her mother talk so fondly of her father. She wished she could meet him. there was something that was bothering her though.

"Where is he? My father I mean." Sonomi looked like she was debating weather to tell her or not.

"He was convicted of something he didn't do. They said that he betrayed James and was responsible for the murder of James, Lilly, and their daughter." Sonomi sounded very sad about the whole thing, but Tomoyo noticed that it sounded like her mother didn't believe that he committed those crimes.

"But he didn't." Tomoyo more of said than asked. Her mother just nodded her head, and Tomoyo believed her. "Sakura had the name Kimono-Potter. Maybe their daughter didn't die." Sonomi smiled and nodded. Tomoy had to call Sakura. If she didn't she might explode.

Sakura heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. She opened the door to find Tomoyo standing there out of breath.

"You are never going to believe what I just found out."

"Same here." Sakura answered letting Tomoyo in.


	3. Chapter 3

It was August 29. 3 days before Hogwarts started. Harry Potter was with the Weasley's in Diagon Alley.

"Have you heard that we are getting exchange students from Japan." Ginny said as they looked around the book store for their school books.

"Really? Wow that sounds cool." Harry said as they continued until they heard a loud agitated voice at the end of the isle.

"ERIOL! You stop that right this instant, or I swear I will release a huge can of whoop ass on your ass." A anger Chinese girl with burning ruby red eyes and long black slick hair pulled up into two buns on the top of her head.

"Aw, but Meilin-chan! It's fun teasing you!" A boy with sparkling mischievous dark blue eyes. Meilin looked like she was going to tear him apart, but another male voice spook up before she could.

"Would you two quite it! We are in public save your bickering for when we are at home." Then a boy with messy chestnut hair and cold amber eyes appeared from behind a book shelf.

"I swear I'm going to kill him." Meilin crossed her arms across her chest. "And if you call me Meilin-chan again I will cut out your tongue so you can't talk in the afterlife."

"Ouch, that hurt." Eriol held his hand on his heart and made a hurt face.

"Oh, shut up the both of you. I have all my books lets go." Harry and Ginny shared looks watching the trio. they were all in Gryfindoor, but they seemed distance. Eriol was talkative and such, but never really opened up, Meilin like to take part in class and was extremely good at quidditch, but was always distant and didn't seem to like people much she really only talked to Eriol and Li, Li was just plane cold, he didn't like people and only talked when spoken to, he was the Slytherin that was placed in Gryfindoor. Many people thought the sorting hat made a mistake, but it didn't. Not very many people knew of the bravery, kindness, and loyalty that lies behind all of the cold and cruel exterior. If only people knew why he was like this, why he pushed everyone, but his two closes friends away. If only they knew what he knew.

Sakura rushed down the stairs to find that a woman with her hair pulled up in a bun and she had emerald robes on. Her spectacles made her green eyes stand out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sakura said as she reached the door way. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No. I have only been here a moment. My name is Professor McGonagall. I will be taking you and Miss. Black to get your things for school." Professor McGonagall beckoned Sakura to follow her. They went to Tomoyo's house and Sonomi opened the door. McGonagall looked very surprised to see her.

"Professor McGonagall! What are you doing here?" Sakura was shocked to see that they knew each other.

"I came to pick up Miss. Black." McGonagall still sounding astounded. "What are you doing here Sonomi?"

"Ok Mom!" they heard from inside the house. "I'm ready to go." She kissed her Sonomi on the cheek.

"Wait Tomoyo," Sonomi took a key off from around her neck and gave it to her. "This is for Gringotts. You should have told me you where going to Hogwarts." she kissed the top of Tomoyo's head.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"I hate to be rude, but we must be going now." Professor McGonagall said.

"Right. Let's Go." Tomoyo waved a final good bye to her mom.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley girls. First stop Gringotts Bank." they walked into the bank and stopped at the counter. Tomoyo handed the key her mother gave her to the goblin behind the counter.

"Key please." He look to Sakura who had no idea what to do. then she thought about it for a second and realized that if Clow Reed was Easter and Western magic. She took off her Star Key and gave it to the goblin. they loaded on to a mine looking cart and started down a winding track with great seeped that made Sakura's stomach turn and flip.

"Volt number 47." They stopped at this volt and Tomoyo got out. It said 'Black Family Volt' on it. When it opened it was about the size of Tomoyo's bedroom and it was filled with golden coins and gems. She took a bunch of coins(just in case). She got back on the cart and the stomach twisting journey continued.

"Volt number 1." They pulled up to a volt with golden doors.

"My God child," Professor McGonagall said gawking at the volt, "how on Earth did you get that key?" Sakura just shrugged and went to the volt. when it opened it to reveal a giant room about as big as the great hall covered in coins, and jewels, and priceless artifacts. There was a path to a stand in the middle of the room with a letter on it. She opened it and found a letter and 4 new Sakura Cards.

 _MY DEAR SAKURA,_

 _I HOPE FOR YOU TO HAVE THE BEST OF LUCK IN THE FUTURE. THE ROAD AHEAD OF YOU WILL BE TOUGH AND EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EVER KNOWN WILL BE PUT TO THE TEST. THE BEST ADVICE I CAN GIVE YOU IS LISTEN TO YOUR HEART. IT IS ALWAYS RIGHT NO MATTER WHO TELLS YOU IT ISNT. WITH THESE CARDS I HOPE THAT YOUR JOURNEY WILL BE EASIER. I WISH I COULD SEE YOU, BETHERE WITH YOU, HELP YOU ON THE PATH TO COME, BUT ALAS I CAN NOT. I SHALL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU IN SPIRIT._

 _YOUR FRIEND,_

 _CLOW REED_

She looked at the 4 Sakura cards that accompanied the thoughtful letter. _Heal, Destroy, Fear, and Spirit._ Sakura shoved a bunch of coins into her bag and walked back over to the cart. Tomoyo was reading her mind the whole time, so she knew what was happening.

They finally got out of Gringotts and back on the street, and boy was Sakura thankful for that. She didn't know how much more of that she could take. First the got their robes, then the went to get their cauldron,crystal phials,telescope,brass scale,and such. Next they went to Olivanders.

"Welcome to Oliveanders wand shop. Ah, Miss. Potter, Miss. Black, I was wondering when I would be seeing you." the old man looked excited to see them. Sakura and Tomoyo walked up to the counter, while Professor McGonagall stayed outside. she hated trying wands, something always blew up.

They tried about 15 different wands each and the place looked like a mess. "Here try these." Olivander handed them 2 more wands. When Tomoyo waved hers the lights blew, and then when Sakura waved hers the desk cracked. "Jezz, you two are tough cookies. Is there anything you can tell me about yourselves that could help."

"Do you have anything with Cherry Wood?" Sakura asked thinking it might be worth a shoot.

"Why, yes I do." he went into the back and pulled out two boxes one pink and one purple, both with Clow Reeds symbol on it. "This one is Cherry Wood and Phoenix tears, and this on is Cherry Wood and Unicorn Horn Dust." Tomoyo waved her wand and the room was fixed. all the dust was gone and everything. When Sakura waved her wand cherry blossoms sprouted from every crack in the room. "Well I think we found the right wands for you girls."

They left and went to get their books and boy was there a lot to get. They were going into 6th year and they didn't know the first thing about wizarding. Professor McGonagall was talking to someone down stairs while the girls where searching for books. Sakura had a pile of boks in the hands staked so high she couldn't see. then all the suden she was on the floor with the books scattered around her.

"Hoe, I'm sorry!" Sakura looked up to see a pair of twins one on the floor and the other standing beside him.

"It's ok. That's a lot of books you have there." she smiled and nodded picking her books back up.

"i'm sorry again." Her and Tomoyo aid for their books and left. As they passed the pet shop Sakura couldn't help but notice a great pink and gold Phoenix. Tomoyo also fond a snow white owl with violet eyes. after they left the pet store it was off to Hogwarts, where their whole lives would change.


	4. Chapter 4

It has come to my attention that I have been spelling Sakura's last name wrong. I'm really sorry if that caused any confusion!

"Platform 9 3/4? Where Is that?" Tomoyo asked Professor McGonagall while they walked through Kings Station. McGonagall would never admit it out loud, but she enjoyed the company of these energetic girls.

"It's between platforms 9 and 10. It's best if you walk faster through the barrier." They went through thinking they where going to run into the wall and fall on their face, so when they went through the wall onto another platform they where astonished. They found a compartment and pulled out some of the 1st year books.

"One of us can read out of a book while the other can study spells. Kill two birds with one stone." Sakura suggested as the trolley rolled by.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The old lady stopped outside their compartment.

"FOOD!" Kero popped out of Sakura's backpack.

"Kero I told you to stay at with Yukito! What are you doing here!" Sakura said to Kero as Tomoyo purchase the whole trolley.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I couldn't let you and Tomoyo go to another countery without me. If something happened to you when I wasn't around I would never forgive myself." Then Kero started getting all dramatic. "I would never be able to call myself the Guardian Beast of the Seal. It only be Beast of the Seal, which sound way less cool."

"Wow Tomoyo," Sakura decided to change the subject, because even if he didn't listen to her, Kero's heart was in the right place, "I know Kero can eat a lot, but that's a lot of food. You could fill a suit case with all of that."

The rest of the trip was uneventful, the girls studied while Kero slept. By the time they docked they had finished learngh everything from first year. they picked it up quickly because of them already having learned sorcery.

"Hello, you ladies must be Sakura and Tomoyo. Me name is Hagrid and welcome to Hogwarts." They walked over to the boats and sense it was sunset the castle and colors reflected on the made it look even more magical than they could have ever imagined. Most of the ride across the lake they talked about magical creatures.

"I know!" Sakura agreed with something Hagrid had said. "Most magical creatures classified as dangerous are just provoked by people. Most of them aren't dangerous at all."

"Well, here we are!" They got out of the boat, but not before Sakura almost fell into the lake. "I will show you to the dorm you will be staying at the next couple of days, until you get place into your houses. that will happen when they sort the first years. There are 4 houses you can be sorted into Ravenclaw for the ready of mind, Hufflepuff for the just and loyal, Gryffindor for the brave of heart, and Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious. While your at Hogwarts your house is like your home, but more on that later." They stopped in front of a picture of Clow Reed.

"Hello Sakura, Tomoyo! How are my favorite 21st Century girls!" Clow Reed said when he saw them. Hagrid looked at them kind of funny, but brushed it off.

"Well, the password is star. I will see you in a couple of days." Hagrid left and the girls entered their dorm. When they walked in they realized everything was white.

"Oh no no no no..." Tomoyo said as they walked in. "I will NOT live in a place that is white even for 5 minutes!" Sakura sweat dropped at her determination. "I need to borrow Create."

~2 hours later~

"There! I'm finished!" Tomoyo said looking around the room. She had made it look like a traditional Japanese house. The waller were even painted to make it look like there was a porch and sakura trees in a yard.

"Wow, Tomoyo. This place looks amazing." Sakura said looking around.

"I'll say." Kero came out of the bathroom that was ocean themed. Sakura checked out her room which had a pink princess theme. Tomoyo's room was purple sparkle themed. It was a lot cooler than it sounded.

"Ok, now we study!" Tomoy pulled out the 2nd year books and placed them on table.

"Oooooooook. I guess."


	5. Chapter 5

"UUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Sakura said as she finished the last book. they had read and learned every think from 1st, 2nd, 3thd, 4th, and 5th year in two days. She was ready to sleep for two years. "That was ten times worst then summer homework!" Sakura said as she lied on the couch.

"You better get dressed into the robes. The others will be here soon and I still want to make some arrangements to our robes." They got changed and Tomoyo made their robes fit their frames better, the added plane light pink ribbon to Sakura's robe and plain light purple ribbon to her's. The ribbon was around the neckline, around the wrists, and around the bottom. Tomoyo pulled her hair half back and tied it with the ribbon she used on her robe. She put Sakura's hair into its regular style and used the ribbon that she put on her robe. They both had mascara and light lip gloss on. Sakura had dangling pink diamond earrings, and Tomoyo had dangling moon earrings. They painted their nails white and threatened to paint Kero's. In all they had a great time getting ready. They slipped on black flats and headed out.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. They were very exited for this year. After all the first year where sorted Professor Dumbledore walked up to the podium to speak.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts. This year we have some very special guests studying with us this year. They are from Tomoeda Japan." When he said that two stunning girls walked into the great hall. "Now as all of you may or may not know Sirius Black has recently had a trial with Peter Pettigrew. They used a truth potion on both of them, and realized that Sirius Black was convicted for the crime Peter Pettigrew committed. Thus clearing the Black name. With that in mind, I introduce our first student Tomoyo Daidouji-Black."

The room erupted with whispers as a girl with long wavy hair and violet eyes stepped up to the sorting hat. Harry and the others could see Sirius in her. Her hair, the sparkle in he eyes, her complexion, but she was more delicate and porcelain than Sirius ever was or could be. She sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

' _hmm... Mother was in Ravenclaw and your Father was in Gryffindor... you have a brilliant mind... you are much more cunning than you look... you are very kind... but you loyalty and bravery are something to marvel at... yess I know exactly where to put you..._

"GRYFFINDOR" the sorting hat shouted. The room clapped, but Gryffindor was ecstatic.

"Now, our next guest is someone who was thought to be dead, but I have many great finders," he gestured to the Hufflepuffs, "so I was able to find her. Sakura Kinomoto-Potter." The room was completely silent as Sakura walked over to the stool. Harry had stood from his seat, but made no move to go anywhere. She looked just like Lilly Potter. Her emerald eyes, her body shape, her complexion, the only difference was her hair was browner than Lilly's. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto Sakura's head.

 _'well what do we have here... you have a great mind... I see you use to be dense, but it looks like you grew out of that... you can be extremely cunning... your kind even when others are not... you are braver than anyone I have ever seen, and your loyalty is strong and unbreakable... I know where to put you..._

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted. Tomoyo jumped up and down when this happened. Tomoyo and Sakura walked over to the Gryffindor table and just so happened to sit next to Hermione.

"Now as for your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, I have brought back Professor Lupin. Now may the feast begin!" He clapped his hands and the tables filled with food.

"Hey, Tomoyo, isn't it great that we are in the same house!" Tomoyo nodded at what Sakura said. Harry couldn't stop staring at them. Sakura more than Tomoyo. Hermione saw this and decided that it was a good idea to make friends.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione held out her hand and Sakura shook it. "May I ask why you both have two last names." Hermione figure that she would start small.

"Well less than a month ago I was just Sakura Kinomoto, regular girl, and she was just Tomoyo Daidouij. Then we got these letters with the last names Potter and Black on them. I found out I was adopted and Tomoyo found out that, oh what was his name... Sirius Black was her father. That was a day to wright down in the calendar." Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. Sakura and Tomoyo talked about it and decided that until they knew everyones standing on sorcerers they would keep their sorcery a secret.

"Wow, all in one day?" Ginny who was sitting next to Hermione asked, and they nodded. "I'm Ginny Weasley, and this is my brother Ron." she pointed to Ron who was sitting across from Hermione. No one really knew how to introduce Harry.

"So, do you know of any other family you might have?" Hermione figured she would see if she knew about Harry.

"My Dad said something about a twin brother, and some family on my mothers side. But he wasn't quite sure." Hermione gave Harry a look.

"What if I said he was right." Harry spoke for the first time. Sakura shoot him a bit of a puzzled look before saying;

"Well, if I have other family I would like to know, and meet them. Right now being adopted hasn't really affected me to much other than some unanswered questions, but if I have other family then that changes some stuff." Sakura said then was taking a drink of water when Harry said;

"Well, my name is Harry Potter." Sakura almost spit out her drink. She set her water down and looked at Harry shocked. Tomoyo laughed a little bit, because she had read every ones mind and heard their mental debate.

"Really... so your my brother." She said slowly.

"Well, I don't know. My parents were Lilly and James Potter." Harry said thinking they might be cousins.

"That my parents names, too." Sakura pointed to herself and got lost in her thought for a second. "Wow... Cool!" She brightly smiled making everyone else relieved. If only that feeling could last.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny showed Sakura and Tomoyo to the dorm after the feast.

"Well, its not Tomoyo decorated, but it will do!" Sakura laughed as they entered. Everyone, but Tomoyo, was confused.

"Come on, we'll show you to your room." Ginny said as she made her way up the right staircase. they got there and it looked like they were all sharing a room, and there was an empty bed. Sakura and Tomoyo went through all of their things to make sure it was all there, but _someone_ was not there.

"Oh, no. Kero." Sakura and Tomoyo shared thought and worry for a second. then started down the stairs, nut stopped dead in their traces when they heard a very familiar voice.

"Eriol, I swear if you don't stop it I'm going to feed you to the mermaids or something!" Sakura and Tomoyo shared a look before continuing slowly down the stairs. Hermione and Ginny were wondering what had gotten into them. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they saw what looked and sounded like older versions of Eriol, Meilin, and Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled and surprise attacked him with a hug. the room was silent wondering what he was going to do push her away, cuse at her, fire off some spell. He did none of those things though, what he did next was unexpected by everyone. He hugged her back.

"Meilin! Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled and hugged Meilin then Eriol.

"What are you doing here? Why haven't you come and visit? Why haven't you answered any of our letters or phone calls?" By the end of her questioning Tomoyo's hands were on her hips with a motherly scolding face on.

"We'll talk about it later right now we have to find Kero before he finds anyone else, or worse the kitchen." Sakura said when she had finally broke her hug with Syaoran, but he was still holding her hand. "Hurry lets go!" She pulled Syaoran out the door and Tomoyo followed, with Eriol and Meilin on her tail.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Ron yelled what everyone else was thinking.

"So where are we going?" Meilin asked as they walked the halls of the castle.

"We stayed in a different dorm room the last couple of days, because we got here early. I thought coming here would get rid of my summer homework, but really it gave me ten times the amount I would normally have." They all laughed as they continued walking. when they got to the picture of Clow Reed he let them in without the password, because it was easy to remember the girls.

"Kero!" Tomoyo and Sakura shouted. He came out of the room Sakura had been staying in. he looked like he was about to say something when he saw Syaoran

"Gaki! What are you doing here!?" An anime tick mark appeared on his head while everyone, but Syaoran sweat dropped. Syaoran got all mad and so did Kero like when they were 11. "You haven't called or written sense you left then you come in here holding Sakura's hand!"

"We didn't have much of a choice." It was Meilin who spoke up this time. "Those old Baka's we called Elders wouldn't let us. said something about distractions or something like that. All I know is it really pissed us off. Syaoran hasn't been the same sense we left, none of us have."

"Im really sorry Sakura." Syaoran had a guilty look on his face as he tuned to Sakura taking her other hand. "I'm really really really sorry." she wrapped her arms around his neak pulling him in for a hug.

"I know you are." She whispered in his ear.


	7. Chapter 7

After getting back to the common room the group was ask many questions by only the bravest of Gryffindor. Not many people wanted to face Syaoran.

"So..." Ginny was sitting next to Sakura and figured it might be safe. "How do you all know each other?"

"Before we came to Hogwarts," Meilin who was sitting at the table in front of them playing wizards chess with Ron answered, "we were exchange students in Japan. We meet Sakura and Tomoyo there."

"Ah, yes." Eriol said looking up from his book. Everyone could only guess what was coming next. "The story is quite interesting, really. I favor the love story that took place under every ones noses." Sakura and Syaoran blushed as he said this. Not to mention he started getting REALLY dramatic after he said this.

"A love that was written in the stars-"

"Eriol! Stop that!" Sakura interrupted him.

"Although it wasn't predicted this love-"

"Eriol, shut up!" Syaoran said both Sakura and Syaoran blushing wildly.

"Is unwavering and true to the very end-"

"ERIOL!" Both of them yelled at him this time.

"Perhaps a story for another day." He smiled his Eriol smirk and went back to reading,leaving both red as a tomato.

"Oh, Eriol. You never change do you?" Tomoyo said from her place on the love seat with Hermione. He just smiled at her and stole glances over his book.

"We should really get to bed. I have a feeling that Sakura is going to have a hard time waking up." Tomoyo stood and Sakura placed her head on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Do I have to get up? Can't I just sleep here?" she hugged Syaoran's arm like a pillow. Meilin grabbed Sakura and pulled her off the couch.

"Come on Cinderella. Time for bed." She started pushing her towards ther stairs when Tomoyo said;

"More like sleeping beauty." Tomoyo got up and followed them up the stairs.

"The girls have the right idea. Goodnight." Syaoran left for his room. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry shared looks as he disappeared.

"He talked." Harry said confused. "I'm not sure how to take this."

"Well, my friends." Eriol said shutting his book. "Syaoran was suffering from severe depression. It was caused by not having the wonderful Sakura in his life. He may not seem like it, but he has a good heart. He is loyal, brave, and kind in his on way and time." Eriol remembered all the times Syaoran had been there for not just him, but Meilin too. All of them had been very hurt by the separation, but Syaoran hurt the most of all.

"I guess that kinda makes sense, but why didn't he just go see her?" Ron asked as he cleaned up the chess board.

"There where a lot of complications. I must be getting to bed as well." And with that he was gone, leaving some very confused Gryffindor's.

"I wonder what that means." Was the last thing Harry said before they all went off to bed.

* * *

"Sakura!" Tomoyo was shaking a sleeping Sakura trying to wake her up. "Sakura!"

"Whaaaaat?" Sakura groaned. She was having another weird dream, but she couldn't remember what it was about. All she knew is it felt like a vision.

"If you dont get up you wont have anytime to eat breakfast, plus Syaoran is down stairs waiting for you." Sakura shot out of bed and was ready in under 15 minutes. She had almost forgotten that he was here. Almost.

"Its about time." Meilin said as Sakura came down the stairs. "You never change, do you." She laughed remembering all the times Sakura was late...well most of them anyway. There were, are, so many times that one could not possibly try to count.

"Good morning." Syaoran held Sakura's hand then she got up on her tippy toes, because he was way taller than her, and kissed him on the cheek.

"There's no such thing." All of them laughed. "Where is Tomoyo and Eriol?" She looked around for them, but they were no where in sight.

"They already went to breakfast. He said he wanted some time to catch up, or something like that." Meilin said as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"They tied so hard to play match maker that they ended up falling and didn't even realize it." Syaoran sighed.

"I know." Sakura said making both of them give her funny looks. She was so dense when they last saw her to this can as a surprise. "Im not as dense as i once was. I grew up, and now its easy for me to tell what people are feeling, just by looking at them."

"Well, I guess you do change sometimes." Meilin laughed. When the group entered the Great Hall all conversations stopped, and all eyes were on them. Even the teachers had stopped mid sentence to see what was going on. Even Dumbledore Everyone was astonished to see them together. Sakura just happily pulled Syaoran to seats across from Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Dont you people have anything better to do!" Meilin yelled before taking her seat next to Sakura."I cant wait until class."

They had transfigurations, charms, potions, history of magic, defence against the dark arts, divination, and care of magical creatures.

* * *

Potions. Scary. That was all Sakura had to say about that class. Professor Snape wouldn't stop looking at her...it got kind of creepy after a while. Defence against the dark arts was the same. Professor Lupin wouldn't stop staring at her. Don't ask her why, because it was really baffling her. Divination was a different story. Sakura almost got a vision, but class was over before she could remember what it was. Care of magical creatures was Sakura's favorite. She really enjoyed the class with Hagrid. Tomoyo's favorite was transfigurations, and she really like Professor McGonagall. In all they had a great first day, but what made it perfect was having their old friends by their side.


End file.
